Сильвер Скрипт/Галерея
Второй сезон Канун Дня горящего очага Improvised food S2E11.png День сердец и копыт Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png Ураган Флаттершай Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi watching Flitter S2E22.png Fluttershy being purposeful S2E22.png Fluttershy cannot believe S2E22.png Третий сезон Игры, в которые играют пони Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png Четвёртый сезон Радужные водопады Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Гордость Пинки Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Ванильная пони Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Честная сделка Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse -time to eat an oat burger- S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png Пятый сезон Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Lyra, Lyrica, and Silver Script shocked S5E7.png Lyra watches Lyrica Lilac faint S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Gala ponies hear something outside S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Discord -I've known Smoozeface for ages- S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity -did I say that out loud-- S5E15.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie running away fast S5E19.png Гвоздь программы Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara singing --I hear my voice so clearly-- S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Шестой сезон Новичок Дэш Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png День очага Stallions --As our mighty voices carry-- S06E08.png Stallions singing their hearts out S6E8.png Ponies singing together S06E08.png Pegasi hanging banners on the wall S6E8.png Snowfall Frost's house exterior S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings --no more little games-- S06E08.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Rainbow and Scootaloo race past spectators S6E14.png Derpy's cart kicks up mud puddle S6E14.png Carts racing past crowd of spectators S6E14.png Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png И нашим и вашим Star Bright and Silver Script having lunch together S7E15.png Spike pops in window near Star Bright and Silver Script S7E15.png Star Bright and Silver Script looking confused S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png en:Silver Script/Gallery